Foolish Heart Play
by Sora Pwns Your Sox
Summary: Edward knows he's gay, but when Winry's friends come to visit Edward must pretend to be her boyfriend. What will happen when winry asks Edward to be her real boyfriend? Edward starts to like Roy and everyone knows that Roy likes Edward. Read to find out.
1. The Favor

**UC: Hello there, everyone! Thanks for coming to read my story! Arigato!**

**KC: … : nothing to say:**

**UC: Aren't you going to say something, Kirrani-chan?**

**KC: I don't have much to say at the moment. :stares off into space:**

**UC: Well, if you have nothing to say I'll just get on with my beautiful new story! Are you all ready?**

**KC: Yeah. I'm ready…**

**UC: Here it is. Hope all of you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 1: The Favor**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

"Colonel Mustang wants to speak to you, Edward," stated Havoc blankly to the young blond.

It was a cold winter day. With snow coating each and everything outside with a great white blanket. It was especially warm inside Mustang's office where the heat was turned on high.

"Oh, what does he want?" asked Edward scowling.

Havoc shrugged and walked off. The young blond hated Roy Mustang. At least, that's what he thought. He walked off to the colonel's office dragging his feet. He'd really rather not see Roy today with it so cold. He just wanted to go home and crawl in bed. He figured he might as well or Havoc would have came and got him for nothing. He arrived at the door and hesitated.

"Come in, Fullmetal," Edward heard a deep voice call. The young blond rolled his eyes and walked in. He immediately noticed the room was boiling hot and threw his famous crimson jacket on the couch.

"What do you want?" asked Edward angrily.

Hughes would have been the only one who would have known what Roy was about to say. Sadly, Hughes was gone. Mustang's best friend had died about two years ago. But Hughes knew Roy's secret. The secret he wouldn't dare tell anyone else.

"Edward…" said Roy. Then he paused.

"Did you just call me Edward?" the blond asked in surprise.

"Ed, I have to tell you something."

Suddenly they heard frantic screaming coming from the hallway.

"Edward! Where are you? Havoc told me you're here somewhere!" yelled Winry's voice.

Edward sighed. "I have to go now. Winry must need me. We can talk some other time."

"Of course. We'll talk another time, Fullmetal," Roy answered in a sad tone.

The golden eyed boy saluted. Roy stood and returned the salute. Then Edward turned to walk out the door. Mustang sighed with longing for the younger boy's body. At that time he felt like such a pervert. He snapped out of it and got back to his paperwork.

Edward spotted Winry running down the hallway with her arms flailing.

"Winry, calm down! I'm right here!"

Winry stopped suddenly and stared at Edward with twinkles in her eyes. She rushed over and flung her arms around his neck. Edward blushed but he didn't know why. Edward knew one thing for sure. He didn't like girls. Yes, you guessed it, Edward was gay.

"Edward, I need your help," Winry stated.

Edward was confused. He pulled Winry's arms from his neck.

"Help with what?" he asked looking her straight in the eye.

Winry paused.

"You see… two of my best friends are coming to visit this afternoon. Their names are Minako and Tori. I told them that I had a boyfriend… so I thought-"

"Oh no! this isn't going where I think it is?" questioned Edward.

"Will you pretend to be my boyfriend?" asked Winry.

She looked up at Edward with puppy eyes and quivered her lower lip. She knew it was hard for him to say no to that. Edward sighed.

"Sure. I'll do it: Edward mumbled.

Winry jumped up and squealed.

"Thank you so much!"

Edward sighed again.

"Be at my place by 2:30 p.m. Don't be late!" Winry yelled as she ran off.

Edward glanced at the clock. It was only 10:00 in the morning.

"At least I have some time," he whispered to himself.

**UC: And we'll stop it there for now. The anticipation is killing all of you isn't it::manically laughing: **

**KC: Hopefully people will like this story.**

**UC: What's that supposed to mean!**

**KC: Well, almost no one read your story called Sunsets.**

**UC: That's true. If any of you get a chance or would like to, could you please read "Sunsets". It's a Fullmetal Alchemist AlxWinry fic.**

**KC: Yeah, please do so she won't cry.**

**UC: Oh I won't cry::scowls: Well, please review for this story! Until next time,**

**-Usagi-chan1234 **


	2. Winry's Friends

**UC: Here we go. Another chapter. :squee: This will be a fun chapter since I will be using my sister's, Asahi Minako's, characters. Those two characters are Minako and Tori.**

**KC: This will be a funny chapter. Right, Usagi-chan?**

**UC: Yuppers! It sure will! So here we go. The second chapter.**

**KC: I can't wait to see.**

**UC:cheeky grin: **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Winry's Friends**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, would I be here writing this disclaimer?**

Edward walked home and was greeted at the door by his brother, Alphonse. The young blond looked up at the suit of armor and smiled.

"Nii-san, where have you been?" the younger Elric questioned.

"I went to talk with Mustang," Edward replied. He paused. "Then Winry came and asked if I would pretend to be her boyfriend to impress her friends that are coming to visit."

Alphonse nodded. Edward knew that Alphonse liked Winry. He had liked her since they were little kids. Edward felt it was his place to apologize.

"I'm sorry Al," the young blond stated quietly to his brother.. Alphonse looked up at Edward suddenly.

"Sorry for what, Nii-san?"

"Well, I know that you like Winry so you must be kind of sad. Aren't you?" the golden eyed boy said. Alphonse hung his head. The younger Elric knew he was sad about that but he couldn't let Edward know.

"Of course I'm not sad. I'm fine. Really, I am," Alphonse said walking away.

Edward walked back into his room and sat on the bed for a moment. "I'd better get ready. I have to leave in about an hour. Okay, Al?"

"Alright, Nii-san," Alphonse confirmed.

Edward put on different clothes since the outfit he was wearing was sopping wet from all the snow he had walked through on his way home. He took down his golden hair and braided it again. He washed his face and was out the door as silent as he could be. He arrived at Winry's house and saw that she was waiting for him outside on the porch.

"Edward, they'll be here any minute! Hurry up and get over here," Winry yelled worriedly.

Edward laughed inside at how freaked out Winry was about this whole thing. He looked up at her and smirked.

"What's with the little smirk on your face?" Winry questioned.

"It's nothing." Edward sighed. "But dammit Winry, why couldn't Alphonse have done this instead of me?"

"Do you really think that my friends would believe my boyfriend is a suit of armor? I don't think so!" yelled Winry.

"There's a human in that suit of armor, Winry! Don't you know anything!" yelled Edward inflamed.

"Yes, I know that very well, Edward and I don't think that you need to tell me so!"

Edward pointed a finger at Winry and opened his mouth again but he stopped himself.

"What are we doing, Winry? We're arguing over Alphonse. I don't think he would want that," said Edward softly.

"You're right. We shouldn't be fighting like this especially since my friends will be coming any minute," Winry agreed. Edward leaned over and gave Winry a friendly hug and Winry smiled warmly and blushed. She wished she could just say, _I love you, Edward,_ but what if he didn't feel the same way. Suddenly a bright red car drove into Winry's driveway. In the passenger's seat was a tall boy with brown short hair and green eyes. In the driver's seat was a reckless looking girl with long black hair and brown eyes. They came to a screeching halt and looked like they would have flown out the windshield if they weren't wearing seatbelts. This didn't seem to phase the brown headed passenger or the black headed driver at all though. Edward looked over at Winry and she looked like she was a bout to have a heart attack. She ran over to the car and screamed at the driver.

"Minako, what do you think you're doing! You're not old enough to drive!"

The driver got out of the car and stood up. "So. What's your point," she smirked.

"What's my point, you ask? You cold have killed yourself and Tori!" screamed Winry.

Tori got out of the car and looked at Winry. "Minako is too dumb to kill me and herself," he stated blankly.

Minako looked over at Tori and stuck her tongue out like a little kid. Edward laughed at that and Minako looked over at him. Suddenly she got little sparkles in her eyes and rushed over to see him. Tori walked calmly to follow Minako and Winry ran faster than both of them.

"Edward, this is Minako and Tori," Winry said. "Minako and Tori, this is Edward."

"Hi, Edward!" said Minako happily winking and shoving a peace sign in his face.

"Yo," said Tori with no enthusiasm whatsoever.

"Minako is a flame alchemist and Tori says that he's Minako's babysitter," Winry informed Edward.

"So this is your boyfriend eh, Winry?" asked Minako.

"Yup, he sure is," Winry replied.

"Wow! He sure is hot!" squealed Minako snapping her fingers and setting the young blond's butt on fire.

"OH MY GOD! MY ASS IS ON FIRE!" yelled Edward so loud that the people in the United States could probably hear him.

**(UC: I live in the United States but you know, he lives in Japan. That's kind of common knowledge. Okay, back to the story.)**

"Minako! You just set my boyfriends butt on fire!" screamed Winry over Edward's yell.

"Well, now he's even more hot," said Minako trying to be funny.

Edward was still running around not knowing what to do. Tori rolled his eyes. He got a bucket, went inside, filled it up with water and came outside to dump in all over Edward. He did so and right after the fire was put out Edward fell to the ground. He was very relieved. Then he just lay on the ground for a while. Minako giggled.

"He's cute when he's frantic," Minako commented. Winry sighed.

"The is going to be a long day," Winry said hanging her head.

* * *

**UC: So, did you all think it was funny?**

**KC:(crying from laughing so hard)**

**UC: I guess it was pretty funny then. It's fun using Tori and Minako. They're just great, aren't they.**

**KC: Yuppers, they really are.**

**UC: I'm glad you think so. Okay. Please read and review. I'll talk to you all later. Until next time,**

**-Usagi-chan1234**


	3. Those Three Little Words

**KC: Yay! Another chapter is here:dances:**

**UC: Yuppers, but first I'd like to apologize. You see, this story is a little strange. It's a crossover between Fullmetal Alchemist and one of my sister's stories that she has been working on. That is where Minako and Tori came from. I do know that FMA takes place in the early 1900's and the only cars they are allowed to own are black. Tori and Minako come from a different place and are from our time. Minako can bend time and space which I will mention in this chapter. How Winry met these two strange individuals, I'm still working on it. They car that they are driving is a car that they had stolen from their teacher at their school. When I put that they live in Japan I was thinking more about where Minako and Tori live than where Fullmetal Alchemist takes place. I do know that they live in Amestris. However, Tori and Minako live in Chiba, Japan. Sorry for any confusions that this might have caused. Gomen:bows politely:**

**KC: Wow:blinks: You had a lot to say, didn't you?**

**UC: Yeah, I guess so. I just thought I should say also that if you flamed me for any of those reasons, I roasted marshmallows on those flames. :giggles: I know, I'm very strange. Now, here's the third chapter.**

**KC: Yay:dances:**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Those Three Little Words**

**Disclaimer: Hiromu Arakawa owns Fullmetal Alchemist, not me.**

Everyone walked inside and sat down at Winry's dining room table. There was an awkward silence and Edward felt he had to break it, so he did.

"So, where are you two from?" he asked politely.

"Chiba, Japan," Minako replied cheerfully.

"How is that possible? We live in Amestris so how in the world did you get here?" asked Edward.

"Oh! We didn't tell you, did we? We're magical beings. Not only am I a flame alchemist, I can bend time and space as well," Minako informed Edward.

"Oh, that's... strange," Edward said still a little bit puzzled.

Minako smiled warmly with her big brown eyes wide awake and alert. Suddenly her pocket started ringing. Minako looked down and pulled her cell phone out. Edward looked very confused once more.

"What is that thing?" he asked.

"Oh, this? This is my cell phone."

"What is a cell phone?" Edward asked awkwardly.

Winry just sat there and giggled since Minako had already explained everything to her. Winry thought it was so cute how Edward was just as curious as a child about four years of age.

"It's kinda like the phones that you have here, except there's no cord, you can take it with you, and you press buttons instead of turning a dial," Minako replied happy to answer all of Edward's questions.

Edward nodded and smiled. Minako answered the phone.

"Hello?" A pause. "Oh, Jukado sensei! What a surprise!" Another pause. "No, I didn't take your car. Where on Earth did you get that idea?" She sounded nervous. Then she paused once more. "Well, I gotta go! See ya later! Bye!" Beep, she hung up. "That was a close one," Minako said slowly sinking in here chair and rubbing her head as if she had a headache. She quickly snapped out of it and got right back to her conversation with Edward.

"So, how long have you two been a couple?" she asked suddenly.

"Two months!" yelled Winry.

"Three weeks!" yelled Edward. They had both yelled it at the exact same time.

Winry laughed nervously. "Uh... two months and three weeks," she said still nervous.

"Wow, you guys must be perfect for each other to stay together that long," said Minako dreamily.

Winry blushed at the thought of really being a couple with Edward.

"Hey, Tori, how about we date?" Minako asked.

"No," Tori answered blankly.

"Oh! You're so cold, Tori-kun," squealed Minako sticking her tongue out once more like a little kid.

"That's how I roll," said Tori jokingly.

Winry giggled and looked over at Edward longingly.

"Well, we'd better get going," said Minako standing up. "Come on Tori!" She walked over to Winry and gave her a hug goodbye. "Bye bye, Winry."

Tori put up his hand as if to say, "See ya!"

"I guess I can count on a detention from Jukado on Monday for stealing her car," said Minako laughing.

Winry and Edward laughed too as they waved goodbye. Minako drove away just as reckless as ever with Tori in the front seat and soon they had disappeared into the distance. Winry turned to Edward and smiled. Edward returned the smile and turned to go back home.

"Edward," Winry called after him.

Edward turned around and looked at her. "What is it?" he asked kindly.

"I... uh... never mind," Winry replied softly.

"Okay then. See ya later, Winry," he smiled and walked slowly away.

Winry waved and started to cry softly. Soon Edward was out of sight and Winry's tears got bigger. "Why can't you just tell him, you idiot!" she yelled at herself. " Tell him you love him! She sat down on the porch and buried her head into her knees and cried louder. Suddenly she looked up and a soft white snow flake fell softly on her nose. She wiped the tears off her face and felt herself shivering ever so slightly. She got up and walked inside. "I love you, Edward," she whispered to herself. She got her coat and ran out the door as quickly as she could and soon she was gone.

Edward was finally well into central as it started to snow all around him. He remembered his talk with Mustang and decided to go finish that talk. Edward saw Fury and asked if Roy was in his office. Fury smiled at the young alchemist and nodded. Fury was one of the people who knew how Roy really felt about Edward. Fury thought it was cute. The young blond thanked him and walked off. He knocked on the door quietly.

"Come in," said Roy.

Edward walked in quietly. "Yo," he said as he entered.

"Oh, what a pleasant surprise. Hello, Fullmetal," said the ebony eyed man happily.

"I was just around so I figured we could finish our talk from the other day."

"Of course we can. Please, sit down." Edward sat on the couch and looked up at Roy. "Okay, shoot," he said as he waited for Roy to start.

Roy took in a deep breath and looked Edward straight in the eye.

"I... I love you, Edward Elric," Roy said gently and passionately.

Edward's mouth gaped as he sat there in astonishment. How could this be? Suddenly Edward was feeling very strange. Was this strange feeling, love for Roy? Could it be that Edward had loved Roy this whole time but never said anything about it or even knew it himself? He really didn't know. Roy was still looking at the golden eyed boy. "Well?" Mustang questioned.

"I... I've got to go home and think about this!" said Edward still astonished. And with that, he rushed out the door. As Edward was walking home it snowed harder. As he shivered from the cold he could only feel Roy wrap his hands around his waist and hear the tall man's voice saying, _I keep you warm, Fullmetal. _What were these feelings? Over and over he tried to get Roy out of his head but he couldn't. Edward arrived at his and Alphonse's apartment and slammed the door. He lit a fire in the fireplace and lied on the couch. Alphonse must have been preoccupied by something since he hadn't come to greet his brother at the door. Roy loved Edward! What should he do? He still couldn't get that man out of his mind. In the warmness of the blazing fire he felt as if Roy was laying next to him and holding him as tight as he could. Edward almost drifted to sleep when he heard a loud banging on the door. He walked over and opened it to see a rosy cheeked, red nosed Winry Rockbell standing before him. He pulled her inside. She was breathing hard from running all the way from Resembool.

"Winry, are you crazy? it's freezing out there and it's 9:00 p.m."

Winry held her hand to her heart and clenched it into a fist knowing what she had to do. "Edward, you were so nice to pretend to be my boyfriend and I really enjoyed it. Would you please be my real boyfriend?"

Edward gave her a look of shock.

"What did you say?"

"I LOVE YOU, EDWARD ELRIC! Please, be my real boyfriend!"

Edward had been friends with Winry since they were children. He never wanted to see her cry and he didn't want to see her cry now. Right now, Edward knew that if he rejected Winry he would have to see her cry and he didn't want to bear it.

"Winry?" Edward asked softly.

Winry looked up at Edward with big shining eyes of hope.

"I... I will be your boyfriend," he stated kindly.

Winry's eyes got even bigger and filled with happiness and Edward could see that. He smiled because she was smiling and then Winry kissed him on the cheek and he pulled her into a hug.

He thought to himself, _What am I doing? I know that I'm gay and I might even love Roy Mustang. I can't go out with Winry. But, I don't want her to be sad._

Winry held on to Edward tighter and she whispered with her head on his chest, "I love you Edward Elric."

* * *

**UC: Hee hee! I stopped it at a bad place again! I'm so evil and I love it:rubs hand together evilly:**

**KC:sticks tongue out at Usagi-chan: I hate you! Why'd you have to stop it there!**

**UC: Well, I've been updating almost every day so don't worry. I'll update as soon as I get the time. Don't forget to read and review everyone! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**KC:pouts:**

**UC:giggles: Until next time,**

**-Usagi-chan1234**


End file.
